


2:30 am Ceviche

by SpaceJoanJett



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJoanJett/pseuds/SpaceJoanJett
Summary: Raven said who would eat raw shrimp thinking it’s Ceviche soIt’s 2 am Julio wants to sleep but that’s not Ceviche





	2:30 am Ceviche

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I’ll fix the format later this is my first solo fic I just really wanted to post

“We like to party wake me up inside can’t wake up we like to party” the radio blared before a giant crash and the music stopped followed by a roar of laughter. 

Julio's eyes flickered open from all the noise star must be having trouble sleeping he thought as he laid there buried under a pile of clothes and blankets debating if he should stay in bed because Star is testing out something he saw in a movie or if he was having a bad night.

“ Clang clash SHING!“ the sound of star’s swords and a bang against the wall jolted julio out of bed and had him running down the hall and tripping over a couch cushion in the dark. “ oh shit Ric!“ Yana said has turned on the light as Star made his way over to Julio pulling him up from the floor. 

Julio took a look at the scene Yana and Star both had swords drawn smiling. The radio was broken on the floor on the kitchen floor. “ What the fuck are you doing here Yana it’s 2 am?” “ I was in the neighborhood and needed a place to crash star let me in.” Yana replied shoving food into her mouth. “Neither of us could sleep so I suggested she show me her skill of the blade” Star added. “Also thanks for the ceviche it’s so good me and Star can’t stop eating it.”Yana said shoving another in her mouth.”What ceviche?I don’t like seafood.” Julio said as the horror dawned on him as Star and Yana continue eating.”STOP!” Julio yelled as he ran over to bag of shrimp seeing that it was tabs 3 month old freezer burned shrimp.”Don't eat that it’s spoiled shrimp.” “ I can’t get sick.” Yana said as she shoved another in her mouth “Neither can I “ Star added also shoving another in his mouth. “ What the fuck” Julio said trying not to throw up “I will literally go to the store right now come back and make ceviche if you drop that right now.Yana looked to to Star who nodded in agreement and put her hand out to shake on it.Star grabbed the bag and threw it in the trash. 

Julio threw on his lime green chanclas on and grabbed his wallet and headed to the store. 

Julio’s eyes strained as the fluorescent lights hit. The store was empty besides the cashier at the front.He was slightly pissed off wanting to be in his comfy bed asleep instead of keeping Star and Yana from eating nasty shrimp.He strolled down each alie making sure he grabbed each ingredient shrimp,lime, lemon, avocado,cilantro trying to remember how his mom would make it. 

Julio entered face frowning sliding off his chanclas and putting down his wallet to see Yana and Star braiding each other’s hair.” I can face anything but I can’t tell her I like her you know.” Yana says and Star nods in agreement. They turn now seeing Julio Yana and Star both wave hello as Julio heads toward the kitchen.

Julio turns on the light and presses a finger on the counter tiles making sure Star didn’t paint any new pictures on the tiles tonight and sets the bags down over the pictures of fruit star painted last month.

Julio turns to grab the ceramic cutting board and bowl him and Star made 2 months ago at the ceramics place two blocks away that he found a coupon for and wanted to surprise Star with.Yana and Star are still braiding each other's hair. 

Julio cuts the shrimp and everything else he can remember from watching his mom cook instead of playing with the other kids.He always asked growing up why couldn’t she ever write down recipes and she would always poke him on the head saying “Mijo this recipe book.” Maybe he should call his mom he’s thinks as he puts it all into the bowl and just like that the ceviche is done

Julio grabs two horribly glued together bowls thinking when did Star do that and forks.

“Julio look!” Star yells jumping over the couch catching him by surprise and almost dropping the food.Star twirls in a circle showing off his braided hair with daisies and baby breaths weaved in.Julio smiles for the first time tonight. “ You look amazing Star.” he says kissing him on the cheek.”We waited for you so we could all watch the movie if you want to watch it.” Yana says pouring the ceviche into her bowl. “ Yeah I’ll watch can’t sleep anymore anyways.”Julio says yawning and lying next to Star whose mouth is currently full.The movie plays and his fingers runs up and down Stars braid touching every flower. Yana is laughing so is Star and he is also smiling. It's 2:30 am there’s ceviche there’s Star and Yana and it was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> My Mexican ass can’t physically write words Fl**fl***


End file.
